


Drama Queen and Basketball Monkey finally get married

by fandom_susceptible



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: (since when??), Apparently "monkey" is a racist term, Brother from another mother Troy, Chad is too, Fluff, HAVE YOU SEEN HIGH SCHOOL BASKETBALL TEAMS, HE IS A BASKETBALL PLAYER, HE'S JUST THE ONLY ONE WHO KEEPS IT, I've been criticized for calling Chad "basketball monkey", It's called keeping with the tone of the ridiculously fluffy canon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryan is a sap, Same-Sex Marriage, THE SAME NAME IS APPLIED TO THE REST OF THE TEAM, THERE IS LITERALLY NOTHING MORE TO IT, THEY ALL LOOK LIKE MONKEYS, THIS IS WHERE IT COMES FROM, The Danforths, They don't even get around to a decision, Wedding Plans, Wedding Rings, Yeah I know the fluff is unrealistic, last names, more sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: Okay this is not even organized yet, it's just little snapshots of Chad and Ryan from the night Chad proposes on to their wedding, as I get them finished.  Once it's all done I'll organize it.Each chapter is a one-shot until then, unless they're labeled with "part 1" etc.





	1. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad introduces Ryan to the Danforth Clan, and after three years of dating, finally proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the Danforth Rite of Passage is taken from queenitsy's "Cousins Eve" on this site, which is an excellent Chyan fic all on its own.

     “Oh my gosh,” Ryan exclaimed as they crested the hill. “What is this place?”

     Chad grinned without taking his eyes from the road. “Ryan, welcome to Casa de Nana Danforth.”

     “ _This_ is your grandmother’s house?  What are these—don’t tell me all of these vehicles are your family!  There has to be a hundred of them down there at least!”

     Chad’s grin widened. “Sorry, babe.  People carpooled and not everyone is even here yet—but yeah, that’s all family.  I warned you the Danforth clan was huge.  Don’t worry, my smaller family within the whole clan only takes up like three cars if they carpool.”

     “Three.” Ryan said weakly, and then gave a helpless laugh. “Meanwhile me with Sharpay and our parents and that’s it.”

     Chad reached over and squeezed his knee, slowing down to pull in and weave through the other cars. “Don’t worry, baby.  Everybody’s gonna love you.”

     Ryan couldn’t help but grin crookedly as he recalled Sharpay’s ‘they’re gonna love me!  I mean, us’ from their senior song.  He squeezed Chad’s hand in response before letting him return it to the wheel. “I hope so.  You’re oddly calm for someone who keeps snickering wickedly about public humiliation.”

     Again Chad grinned. “Ah, yes, Danforth Rite of Passage, when we all get publicly humiliated.  I’d try to comfort you with getting lost in the crowd, but, uh.  We’re far from racist but I’m gonna be honest, we do not have all that many people in this family who are your level of white.  You’ll have a spotlight on you the whole time.”

     Ryan scoffed, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. “Well, I’ve always been one for the stage.” He said archly.

     Chad laughed as he parked the car and turned it off. “C’mere,” He said after they both unbuckled, pulling Ryan over for a kiss. “Honey, they’re gonna love you.” He promised with a softer smile. “Now let’s go.”

 

     Even before they entered the big old house they’d been greeted by at least a dozen people.  Ryan found himself clinging close to Chad as he wouldn’t have been caught _dead_ doing with any other crowd.  But this crowd was different, this was Chad’s family, these were people he wanted to know the real Ryan Evans, people he wanted to like him for who he was.

     Chad didn’t seem to have a problem with it at all, instead holding his hand and introducing him cheerfully to various cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents.  He finally tugged Ryan into the big main house, where Ryan relaxed somewhat.  Chad’s parents, two of his sisters, these he knew, and they exchanged friendly greetings, he let go of Chad’s hand for the first time in nearly twenty minutes.

     “Chad, sweetie, oh, look at you!” An elderly woman’s voice caught his attention as he pulled away from hugging Alicia, feeling an embarrassing twinge of intimidation when he realized Chad was out of reach, being hugged by the speaker.

     “Nana!” Chad sounded excited, though, like he was in high school again. “It’s so good to see you!  You look fantastic, in perfect health as always!” He teased her gently as he let go of the woman – who was about Ryan’s height, which meant she was about Chad’s upper chest-height.

     The old woman grinned at him and Ryan could see what he meant.  She smacked her grandson, snickering, lightly on the arm. “Oh don’t flatter an old lady.  A little birdie told me you were bringing someone special to meet me, hmm?”

     “It was Alicia wasn’t it – Alicia!” Chad complained. “It was _supposed_ to be a surprise, Nana, but since _somebody_ ruined it . . .” He stepped away from her to wrap an arm around Ryan’s waist, drawing the other man close to his side and sort of presenting them both to her. “Nana, this is my boyfriend, Ryan Evans.” He said, voice warm – proud.

     Ryan mentally braced himself, reflexively, for the lack of acceptance that usually came from elderly people.  But Chad was utterly relaxed beside him and Nana didn’t seem bothered at all.  In fact, her face broke into a wide smile. “About time you brought a boyfriend home to us, my boy!” She exclaimed, coming over to them to hug Chad again. “I always knew you’d end up with a boy.  Didn’t I tell you, Loretta?”

     Chad’s mother grinned. “Yeah, you did, Mom.” She said laughingly. “When you were twelve, she told me.  I don’t know what you said, but she was so sure.” She added to Chad, still grinning. “And now look at you, the first person you’ve taken home to Nana and she’s right.”

     “Aw, I’m the first one?” Ryan asked, looking up with an affectionate smile, hugging Chad’s arm.

     His boyfriend didn’t blush, at least not visibly, but he was rubbing his neck in the way Ryan knew meant he was embarrassed. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

     “Hey, now.” Nana Danforth rapped him on the shoulder again. “No mumbling in my house.”

     “Yes ma’am,” Chad said, clearer, with a rueful smile.  He looked at Ryan again and – oh there was the blush. “Yeah, you’re – you’re the first.” He shrugged a shoulder.

     “Oh, Chad.” Ryan smiled at him and squeezed his hand, stretching up to give him a brief peck on the cheek.

     “You call that a kiss?” Nana Danforth said skeptically, causing both young men to blush.  She laughed at their discomfort. “Come on, now, boy, show my grandson you mean it.  I’ll leave.” She winked theatrically at them, laughing again and herding the rest of the family out of the small hallway.

     They stood frozen in place for a second before Ryan gave a helpless giggle. “That was your _grandmother_?”

     “Yep.” Chad nodded sagely. “That was Nana Danforth.” He looked down and to the side at Ryan, smiling that crooked boyish smile that always made Ryan fall in love with him all over again. “Bringing someone to meet Nana’s a big deal in this family.  I’ve just . . . never felt this way about anyone before.  Never felt like it was this serious.”

     Ryan’s heart skipped a beat and he gripped Chad’s hand again. “Oh, Chad.” He turned and stretched his arms around Chad’s neck, tightly, urging him down for a kiss.  This time it was a real kiss, mouths meeting, heads tilted, breath mingling as they pressed close to one another.

     There was a _clack_ as the door opened and then a “Whoa!” that made them both jerk away and freeze, caught like deer in the headlights by the middle-aged man entering the building.  Ryan buried his face in Chad’s shoulder and whimpered – it was hardly the first time he’d been caught kissing in a public place and it really had been just an innocent kiss, but it was his _boyfriend’s grandmother’s house_ and they were in the _entryway_.

     Chad swallowed hard before the door was closed and the silhouette solidified.  The man’s laugh made him relax just a little. “Chad?  Is that you, boy?”

     “Yeah?” Chad’s eyes widened. “No way _Uncle Charlie_!?  I thought you were in Alaska and couldn’t get away this year!”

     Charlie grinned. “Plans changed.  Now come on, Chad, don’t be rude, introduce me to this pretty lady you can’t keep your hands off of in your grandmother’s entryway!”

     Ryan gave another whimper, not looking up.  He knew he was slender but he was definitely not feminine – except he sort of was from some angles and in the dim hallway wrapped up in Chad’s arms in a very typical woman’s position – he held tighter, blushing furiously.

     “Uh, actually, Uncle Charlie, this is, um.  This is Ryan.” Chad said, stumbling through it. “He’s, um.  He’s my boyfriend.  I’m bi.  Bisexual.  He’s gay.”

     He was rambling and it was this that finally made Ryan pull his face away, still blushing furiously. “Chad please shut up.”

     Charlie blinked with surprise and stared at them for a minute. “Oh.” He said, and then shook himself. “Well, I can’t say it’s not a surprise, but, uh.  It’s your lives, I guess.  If you care about him enough to bring him to meet Nana.” He shrugged. “Ryan, right?”

     “Ryan Evans,” Ryan said, still pink, as he pulled away from Chad to shake the man’s hand.

     “I’m Charlie Danforth, Loretta’s big brother, your, uh, your boyfriend’s uncle.  You can call me Uncle Charlie.” Charlie grinned at him.

     Ryan gave a nervous smile back.

     “Well, you two might want to get out of this hallway.” Charlie said with a teasing tone as he let go of Ryan’s hand. “Lisa and Dan are on their way up with the kids and it’s about to be swamped.  No privacy.” He grinned at their discomfort.

     “Thanks, Uncle Charlie.” Chad said uncomfortably, rubbing his neck again.

     “Thanks,” Ryan echoed, his hand somehow finding its way into Chad’s again.

     “No problem.  I was young and naughty once too.” Charlie laughed before strolling further into the main house.

     Ryan turned around to bury his face in Chad’s chest and whisper a scream.  Chad hugged him tightly, laughing nervously. “Oh, man, that was awkward,” He admitted to Ryan’s back.

     “You think?” Ryan sounded strangled.

     Chad grinned. “Look, let’s just head into the living room with the group, okay?  We’ll get some more introductions out of the way, but don’t sweat it if you don’t remember everyone, they all understand.  Then we have Danforth Rite of Passage and then dinner and you’ll be fine, I promise.”

     Ryan hugged him, but this time they heard the voices coming toward the door and he pulled away to just hold his hand. “Okay.” He smiled softly at Chad. “I love you.”

 

     “Okay, everyone!  Can I have your attention!  Yeah, eyes on me, everybody!” Nana Danforth quieted the room, all eyes turning to her where she stood smiling beside a piano that Ryan had been itching to get his hands on since he saw it. “It’s time for The Danforth Rite of Passage!”

     The responses were a mixture of laughter and groans, and Ryan gripped Chad’s hand.  He hadn’t left his boyfriend’s side all night, which should have been embarrassing when he was 25 but somehow, didn’t feel like that.  Chad’s family was very open and accepting, and the other couples in the room were all so affectionate that his clinging to Chad didn’t seem out of the ordinary.

     “Which order, Ma?” Uncle Charlie called out. “Youngest to oldest?”

    She surveyed the room and grinned. “Well with how many people showed up I don’t think we have a choice!” She joked. “The little ones will need to be in bed soon enough!  Now who wants to come up here and show Nana what you can do, hm?” She asked of the little children.

     One of the little girls ran up and whispered in her ear. “That’s Sarah,” Chad leaned over to tell Ryan, softly.  Nana smiled at Sarah and pulled her up in her lap, opening up the piano.  Ryan’s eyes sharpened with interest and the girl began to make a valiant attempt to play “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” on the piano.

     “Wait, this is The Danforth Rite of Passage?” Ryan said suddenly, though his voice as hushed so as not to drown out her song.

     Chad was grinning. “Yep.  We all have to get up and give our own little performances.” He winked at Ryan. “Some people sing, some do tricks, most don’t dance very much because we don’t have room, but most of the family has to get up and do something.  And it’s a rite of passage for guests and people who wanna be part of the family.”

     Ryan gaped at him. “Oh my gosh Chad!” he smacked his boyfriend’s shoulder. “How could you, I’ve been so worried this whole time about this ‘rite of passage’ of yours and this is it?  The only torture in this is I had no time to prepare anything!”

     Chad snickered. “That’s the whole point though, sweetheart. To be spontaneous.” He reached over and stole a kiss on the cheek. “Like that.” He winked. “I’m sorry, you’re just too cute.”

     His boyfriend blushed and ducked.  He ended up leaning on Chad, watching in entertainment, until his name was called, though.  As Chad had said a few people did magic tricks, a few dance steps, songs – it was a veritable talent show.

     “Do you have any ideas or do you need a little longer?” Nana asked kindly.

     Ryan bit his lip. “Um, give me a few more minutes?  I have an idea what I want to do but I haven’t totally decided yet.”

     “Sure.  Chad?”

     Chad grinned. “Hey, does anybody have some stress balls or tennis balls or something?” He asked, hopping up.  When several were tossed to him, he turned to Nana Danforth. “You mind helping me out with this Nana?”

     She laughed. “Sure.” She held out her arms and he dumped most of the balls into them, taking two in his hands and beginning to juggle them.

     “Give me a third one.” He urged soon, and she tossed a third into the mix, which he flawlessly caught and continued to juggle.  When he was juggling five of them he still managed to do it well – it was only on number six that he faltered, almost missing several times.  He grinned and caught them all. “Okay, I’m gonna bow out before I make a fool of myself.” He said, to the laughter of his family.

     Ryan raised his hand even as Chad sat down beside him. “Hey, can I – I have my plan now, if nobody minds.”

     “Hey, I inspire you?” Chad teased.

     His boyfriend gave him an affectionate grin. “Yeah, actually.  Always.” There was a chorus of “Aw’s” from nearby and Chad rubbed his neck with an embarrassed grin.

     “Well, come on up.  What’s your plan?” Nana asked as Ryan joined her in the cleared circle.

     “I don’t know what Chad’s told you about me,” Ryan said, glancing around. “But I was kind of the drama boy in high school and I’m a singer-actor now, so I thought I’d do a song.  And Chad, here, just made me decide which one.  So this one’s for you, sweetheart.”

     Nana led the clapping as Ryan and one of the piano-playing cousins conferred.  A music sheet was brought up on a tablet and placed in front of the paper music sheets and the two both sat down at the piano.  When Ryan began playing, Chad tilted his head curiously, not recognizing the tune.

     When he sang, it clicked.

 

_For the way you changed my plans_

_For being the perfect distraction_

_For the way you took the idea that I have_

_Of everything that I wanted to have_

_And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

     Ryan’s eyes had fixed on him as he sang and now he turned the piano over to the cousin as he stood up, still singing, with an affectionate smile on his face.

_For the ending of my first begin_

_(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend_

_(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)_

     He was coming toward Chad somehow in step with the tune.

_For the way you're something that I'd never choose_

_But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose_

_And never wanna be without ever again_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

     He was kneeling in front of Chad, who sat on the floor, and touching his cheek with a sweet little smile as he kept singing.  Chad couldn’t help but smile back, heart melting at his incredibly romantic boyfriend’s antics.

_My accidental happily_

_(Ever after)_

_The way you smile and how you comfort me_

_(With your laughter)_

_I must admit you were not a part of my book_

_But now if you open it up and take a look_

_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

     Ryan actually kissed him briefly between lines for that verse, eyes shining with sincerity, taking Chad’s hands.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_(When you were here)_

_You the best thing I never knew I needed_

_(That I needed)_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

_(Now it's so clear)_

     He stalked away during that chorus, mainly to walk back through the open area and sort of half-dance by himself, showing off.  Chad couldn’t stop smiling.

_Who knew that I could be_

_(Who knew that I could be)_

_So unexpectedly_

_(So unexpectedly)_

_Undeniably happier_

      He swung around to sit right beside Chad, bumping shoulders with him as he continued to sing.

_Sitting with you right here, right here next to me_

_Boy, you're the best_

    He’d even changed the line from “girl” to “boy” and Chad thought it couldn’t have sounded better.  He hugged Ryan briefly before his boyfriend was pushing to be allowed up.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_(Said I needed)_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_(When you were here)_

_(Said I had no idea)_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_(That I needed)_

_So now it's so clear I need you here always_

_(Now it's so clear)_

_(So clear, so clear, I need you always)_

     Again he’d made his way out into the open area, facing the crowd and spreading his hands as he sang, though his focus was on Chad.

_Now it's so clear, I need you here always_

 

     This was sung more softly, almost directly to his boyfriend as he finished the song.  As the music and his voice faded, the room burst into a cacophony of applause.  He broke off from his romantic smile to give his more typical Ryan Evans smirk of satisfaction and take a bow before sauntering off his “stage” back to Chad’s side.

     “Pff.  You were supposed to do it alone.” Chad teased, though he put an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders to hug him close.

     “Please,” Ryan said airily, “You were a prop, not a partner.”

     Chad made a face at him. “I feel like I should be offended by that.”

     Ryan snickered. “Don’t be.” He leaned over and whispered in Chad’s ear, “Remember, the pole’s just a prop in pole dancing.”

     Chad nearly choked on air.  Ryan being a shameless flirt was hard enough to get used to, but that particular phrase made him question if Ryan _pole danced_ – which was not a question he needed answered or an image he needed in his mind in front of his family.  He grinned helplessly as the next cousin stepped up and hoped no one would notice.

 

     After the Danforth Talent Show, as Chad had renamed it, Ryan was mildly surprised to find out they didn’t eat dinner together.  Similar to high school, different cliques appeared between the Danforth family members, and those ate together in various preapproved places throughout the house, guest houses, and outside.

     “So who are we joining?” He asked Chad – his boyfriend had said he had made plans already and even had the food set up and all Ryan had to do was come along.

     Chad grinned boyishly back at him and Ryan’s heart skipped a beat as usual. “Nobody.  I talked to Nana about having you all to myself for dinner, since you were so nervous.”

     “Aw.” Ryan smiled at him affectionately. “Okay so where are we going?”

     “It’s a surprise.” Chad grinned. “Can I blindfold you?”

     Ryan bit his lip but then nodded. “I trust you, sweetheart.  Just don’t pull me over.” He teased, holding still as Chad carefully wrapped a soft bandanna around his eyes.  Chad was even thoughtful enough to fix his hat.

     “There.” Chad sounded pleased, and his hand intertwined with Ryan’s again and he tugged. “Let’s go, we’re almost there.”

     Ryan heard two sets of doors open, and at the second he smelled fresh air and felt a breeze that told him they were outside. “Chad are we on a balcony?” He asked incredulously.

     “Ssh, you’ll see, hold on.” Chad moved away from him and there was a scraping noise like a chair being pulled out.  Hands touched Ryan’s arms. “Here, let’s get you sitting down, and then you can see, okay?”

     Ryan huffed but obeyed, obediently sitting down and letting himself be pushed in to a small table before Chad undid his blindfold and came back into view.

     It left Ryan speechless.  Before him sat a plate of his favorite brown sugar bourbon chicken, with couscous and a light vegetable mix, and beside it a wine bucket, and a closed metal container, which Chad opened on the way by to reveal a collection of fudges and brownies.  On the opposite side of the table, instead of Chad’s plate, there was a karaoke machine that Chad was booting up as he watched, and interspersed with it all, lit candles.

     “Well, this isn’t really my kind of thing,” Chad said with a little shrug and a smile. “And this isn’t really my kind of music, either, but I knew you liked it, so I thought you would enjoy this.  Just sit back, sweetie.  I got way too much food on that plate for either of us.  I thought we’d share to make room for this.” He held up the microphone, smile crooked. “I mean, we kiss, so there’s not many mouth germs we’d be passing we wouldn’t already.”

     Ryan gave a little laugh, willing himself not to tear up at the sweetness. “Of course.”

     The music started to play and Chad gave that same crooked smile as he began.

 

_In your arms I can still feel the way you_

_want me when you hold me_

_I can still hear the words you whispered_

_when you told me_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

    Ryan covered his mouth with a hand. “Oh my gosh,” He whimpered. “You’re actually doing this, you’re serenading me with Shania Twain with a candlelit dinner on a balcony oh my lord _Chad_ . . .” For once he was left with no witticisms or sweeping dialogue, only a completely overcome expression.

     Chad gave a gentle smile and didn’t stop.

_And there ain't no way--_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way--_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day...._

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face--always_

     At the end of the chorus he came over and bent beside Ryan to give him the same stroking over the cheek as Ryan had given him, earlier, as he sang.  They both smiled at the symmetry, though Chad didn’t stop singing.

_Mmmm, baby_

_In your heart--I can still hear_

_a beat for every time you kiss me_

_And when we're apart,_

_I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

_And there ain't no way--_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't now way--_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day...._

     “Don’t cry, don’t cry,” Ryan found himself whispering.  As an actor he’d perfected control over his expressions for the most part, but Chad’s presence tended to crumble at that control.  He didn’t _want_ to hide from Chad, and so he alternated between biting his lip and whispering his mantra of “Don’t cry,” as he watched his lover sing.

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

_In your eyes--(I can still see_

_the look of the one) I can still see_

_the look of the one who really loves me_

_(I can still feel the way that you want)_

_The one who wouldn't put anything_

_else in the world above me_

_(I can still see love for me) I can_

_still see love for me in your eyes_

_(I still see the love)_

_And there ain't no way--_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way--_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day...._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

     Technically Chad should have repeated the chorus twice, but he broke off after the first to speak softly. “Hey.  You okay, baby?”

     “Okay?  I’m beyond okay, Chad, I love you so much, this is . . .” Ryan spread his hands helplessly. “I have no words.  _I_ have no words.”

     Chad gave that same gentle smile and raised the microphone to sing along to the last two lines.

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arms_

 

     Chad put down the microphone and turned off the machine.  He smiled lovingly at Ryan’s touched expression and knelt in front of him. “Ryan Evans.  Again, I’m really not good at this stuff, so bear with me.  You are an amazing person.  You’re gorgeous—not just the surface gorgeous but the kind that just seems to glow from inside.”

     Ryan couldn’t help but smile at that line, letting Chad take hold of his hands.

     “You’re incredibly talented, and so good at what you do.  You’re so caring, especially to Sharpay; and you bring out the best in her, too.  You’re so determined that in eight years you’ve managed to take over Hollywood.  You are the most wonderful man in the world.”

     Blue eyes widened in the candlelight. “Chad,” He breathed, “Is this what I think it is?”

     Chad grinned and glanced at the clock left on the table. “You’ll find out at midnight, love.” It was 11:59.

     “Chad?”

     The darker man reached up with one hand to cup his cheek. “You are amazing, and talented, and caring, and determined and wonderful—all of that and more.  But most of all you are the love of my life.” A small beep signaled midnight. “Ryan Lucas Evans, will you marry me?”

     Ryan’s eyes were suddenly wet and he pulled his hands away to wipe at them, laughing softly, joyfully at the same time. “Oh Chad, honey yes.  Yes, I will marry you.”

     Chad’s grin lit up the balcony more than the candles, and he surged up from his kneel in excitement.  Shaking himself, he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it, presenting the ring to him. “I’m the third kid in my family, so it’s not a family ring—no story behind it.”

     “Chad, if you think that anything you give me right now is going to have any less value because it’s not an heirloom you’re an idiot.” Ryan took the ring and slipped it on, examining it in the candlelight.  Suddenly he laughed; the ring was silver.  Instead of a single diamond, there were many very small ones forming a small fedora on his finger. “Oh, Chad.”

     The other man grinned. “I knew when I saw it that it was perfect for you.” He knelt down again. “Now, my love . . . kiss me?”

     Ryan smiled and obeyed.  For once he let it stay soft and sweet.  He felt a hand, worn from years of basketball, cradle the back of his neck; the other hand rested on his jaw.  One of his went on Chad’s shoulder, the other on his cheek.  After several moments of the sweet, chaste contact, he moved just a hair’s breadth away and whispered, “I love you so much.  You are the love of my life too, Chad.”

     He felt Chad’s smile. “I love you too.” He breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote part of this when I was awake and the rest of it at midnight and here I am posting it at one AM so let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Ryan's song is "The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed" by Ne-Yo and he and Chad heard it in the credits of "The Princess and the Frog" the Disney movie bc they're Disney nerds and it was a musical. Chad's is "Forever and For Always" by Shania Twain.


	2. The Proposal Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one consists of telling their friends, which will actually be the title once I get it all written and in order.

     A week later, they still hadn't told their friends.  Troy was hosting another reunion party, as he seemed to do so often - no one complained about the chance to get together, though.  They'd decided to tell everyone there, since all their friends happened to be in town for once.  With Sharpay living in New York, Martha's tour schedule, and Taylor's science conventions, that didn't happen often, though other than Sharpay, everyone seemed to have gravitated back to Albuquerque after college.

     As usual, once they arrived - late, because Ryan was wearing lipstick and Chad felt this was torture if he wasn't allowed to touch before they left - they split up.  Some things hadn't changed, which included their close friends within the gang.  Chad tended to hang out with Troy, Zeke, and Jason over on the sidelines, while Ryan tended to go chat with Kelsi, Taylor, Martha, and Gabriella.  Sharpay was in a class all her own - well, her own, and Ryan's, and she fluttered around the whole get-together.

     Troy was barbecuing, so the other three of his old basketball team that had attended had clustered around him. "Dude, what's got you so jumpy?" Troy joked to Chad after a few minutes of small talk about the last few Phoenix Suns games and weather.

     Chad grinned. "Not jumpy, just excited." He brushed it off. "I finally did it."

     The others gave him odd looks, but Troy's expression soon cleared - Chad had told him already that he planned to propose. "That's awesome!  When?  Over New Year's, when you took him to meet Nana?"

     If possible Chad's grin widened. "Yeah.  Of course the whole family loves him, except that one branch of homophobes but they don't like me either so that's okay."

     "What are we talking about here?" Jason asked, mystified.

     "It's gotta be Ryan." Zeke said, and then realization spread across his face. "You proposed to him didn't you?"

     Chad grinned again. "Heck yeah!  And he said yes!" He fist pumped and then high-fived the guys. "We've talked about it and he's gonna pretty much manage the wedding, he and Sharpay.  He promised not to let her make it entirely Sharpay-ified.  We're gonna try and schedule it so everybody can come." He turned to Troy with a crooked grin. "My dad was already Michael's best man, and Mike's gonna want to be in the audience with Scott.  Soo," He gave Troy a playful punch in the arm. "Do you wanna do it?"

     "You want me to be your best man?" Troy grinned. "Totally!" He glanced over at Ryan and the ladies, who were all laughing about something. "Hey, how exactly is that gonna work, I mean, is he gonna have a best man or . . . ?"

     "Dude, I said I was staying out of it." Chad said dryly. "I don't know yet what he's doing, he hasn't decided, but whether she's walking him down the aisle or just standing up with him or leading the way as a head bridesmaid I'm positive you're playing opposite Sharpay."

     Troy, predictably, groaned. "Wonderful.  I'm still doing it.  But I'm not gonna enjoy that part, okay?"

     "Pfff." Chad snickered and looked at the other two with a grin. "I'll talk him into having you guys be ushers if you want to be in the wedding.  I mean the whole gang's going to be invited, so I don't know if you wanna be part of the ceremony, or . . ." He shrugged.

     "Nah, man, I'll just watch." Jason turned him down good-naturedly. "Unless Martha's a bridesmaid and needs an escort." He shrugged.

     "I'll do it," Zeke said eagerly. "Unless you guys are good with me doing the catering!"

     Chad glanced between them all again and laughed. "I'll talk to him later.  We'll work it out." He grinned over at Troy when he said that part.

     Troy caught on immediately and tapped his foot, flipping a burger with a wide grin. "We've got to work, work, work this out - we'll make things right, the suun will shine!" He sang.  The others joined in. "If we work - work, there'll be no doubt, we can still save the summer-er, if we work this ou-ou-out."

     It didn't take much for them to lapse back into simply chatting and singing what they remembered from the High School Musical series Ryan had directed and Kelsi had written, based on them.  Chad remembered every word due to the soundtrack being one of the things Ryan played on a regular basis.  He endured the others' ribbing with a characteristic laugh and continuing the song.

 

     Meanwhile, it was Sharpay who noticed the ring on Ryan's hand. "Oh my lord!" She exclaimed, suddenly grabbing her brother's hand after he put down his iced tea. "Is that an engagement ring!?"

     Ryan tugged his hand away to grin and show it off. "Yes, yes it is," He said smugly.

     "Oh my lord!" this time it was Taylor, and she was quickly followed by a squeal of excitement from Gabi and Martha and a grin from Kelsi, and Sharpay's honest shriek. "Congratulations, Ryan!  Chad's finally getting around to tying the knot, huh?" Taylor continued, grinning.

     He grinned back, but before he could answer with more than a nod, Gabi asked, "So which one of you proposed?"

     "It had to have been Chad," Sharpay said with authority. "Ryan wouldn't do something that big without letting me know, we don't keep secrets like that." She gave a little scoff. "I wouldn't have thought he had it in him," She commented with a glance over at Chad, who was high-fiving the other men about something.

     "I know!" Ryan's voice went high as it did when he was excited. "I couldn't believe it!  I mean, I've been in love with this man since high school but I didn't want to scare him away, so I wasn't going to propose yet and then _he did_!"

     "Tell us everything," Martha urged.

     "Leave _nothing_ out," Sharpay added, shifting even closer to him on the couch as all the girls crowded around him.

     Ryan grinned at the group. "Well you girls know he took me to the Danforth family reunion on New Year's, right?  By the way he wasn't kidding his family is huge there was well over a hundred cars there and they _carpooled_.  Anyway, so I met his grandmother, and apparently got the stamp of approval.  Amazing woman, I'm supposed to call her Nana."

     "Ryan!" Sharpay pushed his arm. "The proposal!  We're talking about the proposal!"

     He grinned again. "Okay okay!" He gave them a conspiratorial smile. "It was the most amazing thing.  At dinner we all split up because there was way too many people to eat at one table anyway, right?  And I knew something was up when he said we were eating alone and asked to blindfold me."

     "He blindfolded you?" Taylor broke in. "Ryan, as his ex-girlfriend I can assure you that was not just to keep you from seeing the dinner, okay."

     Ryan gave her a shocked look. "You two never had sex."

     Taylor gave him a flat look. "You're right, Ryan, because we were in high school, and not spoiled rich kids, but that doesn't mean I don't know what he likes.  We never did anything, but we talked about fantasies."

     "Guys, can we focus?" Gabi asked, blushing at the turn of the conversation. "Where did he take you?"

     Ryan's annoyance at being cut off was quickly replaced by giddiness as he got to talk about his fiancé's proposal. "So he took me out onto this beautiful balcony with an amazing view, and settled me down in the chair before he took the blindfold off." He paused for effect, unable to stop smiling. "And he had pulled out this table and two chairs onto this balcony and set out a beautiful dinner, my favorite brown sugar bourbon chicken and couscous and vegetables, a bottle of wine in some ice over on the side, this container of fudge and brownies - which we got to keep, by the way - and the plate was overfilled so we could share - oh and there were these beautiful candles . . ." He broke off to make an overwhelmed noise and grin at them all. "And on the other side of the table?  He had a karaoke machine and a clock, and he started the machine up and he serenaded me with Shania Twain - 'Forever and For Always', by the way, Shar - on that balcony."

     When the chorus of "Aww's" had died down, Kelsi poked his leg. "What was the clock for?" She asked, in her usual quiet way.

     He grinned down at her, as she was sitting on the floor with Taylor, the two on either side of his crossed legs. "When he finished the song he made this adorable speech, and apparently this clock had a little beep that happens at the stroke of an hour." He grinned wider. "He must have been planning this for _weeks_ and working all _day_ to make sure it would work out right because he proposed to me on the stroke of midnight." He spread his hands triumphantly and grinned.

     "Aww!" and romantic sighs met the statement and Kelsi was smiling over at Taylor while Gabi cast a wistful glance at Troy.  The latter was the one to speak and she said, "You guys know I love Troy, but there's no w _ay_ I'd get something that romantic out of him."

     "Didn't he propose to you in the corridor at Berkeley?" Ryan asked, a bit innocently, because there was still a streak of Evans vengefulness in him and he was feeling smug about just how much Chad had changed for him.

     Gabi sighed, not even seeming to realize how the comment could be taken as a slight. "Yeah," She admitted.

     "Okay, back to Chyan," Sharpay interrupted. "You said yes, obviously, and let me see this." She took his hand again and looked closer. "Oh my lord, it's a hat.  He got you a ring with a fedora made of of diamonds on it."

     "Yes he did," Ryan said, grinning. "I'm so wearing this even after we get married if we use plainer wedding bands.  Which by the way I get to plan the wedding because he's grown, but he's still a bit of a jock and doesn't want to deal with it so Sharpay you've got to help me, and Kelsi and Taylor you two really have to help me, Gabi you're fine, Martha you're fine, unless you two want to be bridesmaids."

     They exchanged glances. "You sure you want bridesmaids?" Gabi asked.

     "Technically, they are usually for the, well, bride." Martha pointed out.

     Ryan raised his eyes to the sky and his hands to his sides. "When will you two remember that I am a _queen_ of course I want bridesmaids, did you think I was going to let it be a boring standing at the altar and talking?  No no, I am walking down that aisle on Sharpay's arm to be given away.  I'll be wearing white, he'll be in black, it'll be amazing, I might even get him to pull his hair back - or leave it down, he's hot with it either way," He said, tilting his head speculatively as he looked over at his grinning fiancé.

     "Shouldn't you at least pretend to ask Sharpay?" Martha asked, amused.

     Both twins scoffed. "Please, I've known I was giving him away since high school." Sharpay waved her off. "Just like Ryan will be handing me away at my wedding."

     Gabi giggled. "Neither of you want your parents to do it?"

     They both just stared at her with baffled expressions, until she ducked in embarrassment.  Taylor broke the awkwardness by breaking in with more wedding plans. "We're all invited, right?"

     "Obviously," Ryan said, spreading his hands again.  He grinned. "So seriously how many of you want to be my bridesmaids, come on."

     "I will," Gabi said warmly.

     "You're my best friend, Ryan, of course I will." Kelsi said, also smiling.

     Taylor mock-hesitated and tilted her head as if thinking about it. "Well, if Kelsi's doing it, I'll escort her. Be an usher instead."

     "I'll be a bridesmaid." Martha said, even as they all chuckled at Taylor.

     Sharpay kissed her brother's cheek. "You know where I'll be.  Should I wear a dress or get a matching suit?"

     "Suit, obviously.  I'll wear a dress to yours." Ryan joked. "No, we should talk about this later, the guys are on their way over and we don't need their inferior opinions on the wedding plans."

     "We come bearing food!" Troy said cheerfully. "So Ryan, we hear you and Chad have had a pretty major change, eh?" He prompted, grinning.

     Ryan showed off his ring again. "Fiancés," He said with a smirk, hopping up to stand on tiptoe and wrap his arms around Chad's neck as the taller man put his bowl of salad aside on a table, pulling him up and bending over to kiss him.  Ryan kissed back without shame, letting his body melt into Chad's and clutch tight.

     "Aww." Sharpay was the first to speak, smiling sweetly at them, and she was quickly followed by similar sighs and exclamations from three of the other women.  Taylor just smiled crookedly.

     The guys, on the other hand, groaned, and Troy smacked Chad on the shoulder. "Come on, man, we have food right here," He complained, half-jokingly.

     Chad released the kiss and grinned at his friend. "Sorry, I can't keep my hands off him, he's just so sexy."

     More groans, mixed with laughter, characterized the responses to the Danforth-Evans engagement sappiness for the rest of the barbecue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, Ryan's section of telling was a lot longer than Chad's - but then, women, and gay men, tend to do a lot more talking about this kind of thing than the jock-guys that Chad hangs out with!


	3. The Proposal Part 3: Chad's Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says in the title, featuring guest stars Taylor and Kelsi McKessie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Kelsi are married, because they're not as thick-headed as their senior prom dates and they didn't waste time wondering and debating and dating other people once they realized they were in love and their sexualities worked; Taylor and Chad are both bi, Kelsi is lesbian, and Ryan is gay.

     "Taylor, Kelsi!" Ryan called as he unlocked their front door. "Oh dear lord!" He yelped immediately after entering, quickly shutting the door behind him and his eyes. "In the _entryway_ , ladies?"

     Kelsi yelped when she heard his voice and Taylor gasped, quickly blocking Kelsi with her body. "You know, that's why most people _knock_!" Taylor snapped over her shoulder, as she tried to help Kelsi pull her clothes back in order.

     "Fairly positive 'most people' do not expect to walk in to see you two having sex in your entry hall, why would that be a normal thing?  Don't answer that, I'm going to-" Ryan made a shuddering noise and finished, "I'm going to go wait, you know, in your living room, because you two still need to help me and - I'm not opening that door again with you right there, like that." He edged into the living room before opening his eyes and flopping down on the couch, pausing only to straighten his trilby - a gold one today, to match his shirt and makeup, and tight black leather pants and black-painted nails.

     In a couple of minutes the women had straightened themselves up and come to see him.  Kelsi was still blushing a little. "Hi." She said in a small voice.

     Ryan looked at the pair and shuddered again, theatrically. "Oh dear."

     Taylor huffed and chose to tease them both. "You know, most guys would've enjoyed walking in on that." She said dryly, making her wife blush further and Ryan groan.

     "Taylor, look at me very closely, and you will notice that I am in fact _not_ Chad or your straight friends and instead, I am Ryan Evans, the gay one, the 'gayer than Elton John singing love songs to Mark Gatiss on a rainbow while George Takei pelts them with Skittles' gay one.  Frankly, I don't see the appeal." Ryan thew up his hands.

     Both of them grinned this time. "Love the analogy," Kelsi said, sitting down to one side of him.

     Taylor gave an amused scoff but sat down on his other side. "So, what can we help you with?  And why us and not Sharpay?"

     Ryan looked from one to the other. "Rings." He held up the hand with his engagement ring. "Chad doesn't have an engagement ring, and we agreed to talk about wedding rings later, but I want to get one for him.  I know you two had both wedding and engagement rings," He nodded to Kelsi's hands.  She still wore both, one on the ring finger of each hand, though Taylor often only wore her wedding band. "And I want your help to find one that's hopefully somewhere close to this meaningful." He held his up again. "I can't ask Sharpay because she's never even been engaged."

     "Sap." Taylor teased.  Kelsi mimed slapping her hand reprovingly from across Ryan's lap.

     "Well, we can take you to the place where we found ours." Kelsi said sincerely. "I think they did custom rings too, if you can't find anything you like."

     Ryan smiled at her. "Thanks." He hugged her and glanced at Taylor. "I'm not hugging you." He decided aloud.  Both women just laughed.

 

     Six hours later, after over a week of searching, Ryan had found what he considered the perfect ring.  Having done the search he wasn't entirely sure where on Earth Chad had just "seen" the fedora ring he wore - he hadn't seen anything like it except in custom makes.  He put it out of his mind as he said goodbye to Taylor and Kelsi, kissing his friend on the cheek and just waving at her wife.  Taylor was still just as intimidating as she'd been in high school - untouchable.

     He'd arrived back at the house, and parked the Aston Martin beside Chad's truck.  He was nearly vibrating with excitement while in the garage, but he took a moment before he opened the door to do his usual vocal exercises and compose himself, the little box in his pocket, as he entered the house. "Honey, I'm home!" He called, smiling a little at the cliche.

     There was a _thud_ from the direction of the kitchen. "I'm okay!" Chad's voice replied.

     Ryan darted to the kitchen anyway, pausing in the doorway to blink, perplexed.

     Chad looked up sheepishly from the floor, where he seemed to have fallen, along with a chair, and a mixing spoon, which had made a bit of a mess across the floor with some kind of batter. "Hey, babe." Chad said, a bit embarrassedly. "Zeke had this cake recipe I wanted to try making next time I baked something, and, well." He gestured at the kitchen with that crooked smile. "I was hoping to get it done before you got home.  I'd forgotten Sharpay canceled on you for this evening."

     Ryan couldn't help but grin in mixed amusement and exasperation. "What brought this on and why did you fall?"

     "Can't I do something nice for my b - fiancé?" Chad said innocently, but then grinned and shook his head, standing up and dusting himself off, picking up the spoon and the chair and setting the former in the sink and the latter upright. "I don't know, I was bored, I had the recipe, I'm still not over the 'oh my god he said yes' high." He shrugged, his grin fading to a softer smile as he looked at Ryan again and walked over closer to him.

     "Oh, honey." Ryan stood up on tiptoe and tugged Chad down to kiss him. "I love you.  Can I help?"

     Chad hesitated, but then gave his crooked smile again. "Well, I can't surprise you anymore, so if you want to, sure.  I'll uh, wipe up the floor while you wash up?"

     Ryan smiled back. "Sure."

     As he did so, Chad kept talking. "I mean, it's pretty close to just going in the oven, it really just needs to be stirred some more and then to get the pan prepped.  I was thinking about getting out the cupcake pans instead but decided not to because I've never done this one before.  Might turn out really bad." He was by Ryan's side ready to wash as well before Ryan was finished and he smiled down at his fiancé.

     "Hmm, well if it's a Zeke recipe we know who to blame." Ryan said dryly. "There's nothing wrong with the professional chef's recipe, after all."

     Chad mock-groaned as Ryan left to get out the cake pan. "Thanks, babe." He said, half-sarcastically, though he grinned afterward.

     As they both returned to their tasks - Chad finishing the mixing while Ryan prepared the pan, Ryan spoke up again. "So?  Why did you fall?"

     Chad gave a fake-cough off to the side. "Um.  Can we not?"

     "Cha-ad." Ryan gave him a look.

     His fiancé groaned. "I am in socks and I was kind of dancing along to the radio and I slipped."

     Ryan outright laughed. "Oh Chad!" He ignored Chad's mock-grumbling, knowing Chad was just a little embarrassed. "That's actually very cute." He teased, grinning still, once he'd regained his breath.

     Chad made a face at him. "Cute." He huffed, eyes twinkling. "Doesn't ask if I'm okay, noo, not since he got home, he just wants to know how I did it."

     Ryan laughed in his face again. "Oh and _I'm_ the drama queen!" He said. "You take harder hits than that on the court all the time and we both know it."

     "Pfft." Chad scoffed. "Batter's ready, how's the pan looking?"

     "Ready." Ryan pulled off the plastic gloves he'd used to spread with a flourish, dropping them in the trash.  Chad poured the cake batter in the pan, scraping out the majority of it.  He slid it into the oven when he was done, as Ryan wiped up the mess and moved the dishes to the sink.

     Chad picked up the mixing bowl and grabbed two spoons from the drawer, grinning at Ryan. "You wanna leave the dishes and just go scrape the bowl, baby?"

     Ryan grinned. "Never going to turn down chocolate." He followed Chad to the living room, where Chad flopped down on the couch and beckoned to him.  He settled down in Chad's lap, snuggled up against him, and guided the bowl from Chad's hand down into his own lap where they could both reach it.  From this angle he could reach Chad's neck to kiss him without stretching, and he did so, drawing a pleased little noise from his fiancé.

     Chad didn't bother to hand him a spoon, instead scraping a spoonful out of the pan and holding it up to offer it.  Ryan smiled amusedly and accepted the bite without taking hold with his hands, letting Chad feed it to him.  He considered pulling out the little box in his left front pocket, the one he'd made sure Chad couldn't feel.  He decided to wait until the cake was done, after dinner.

     "So." He said as they scraped the last out of the bowl. "Did you have a plan for dinner?"

     "I was thinking we'd just get out that stuff I bought at the chicken store and have a movie night, since neither of us have work." Chad said. "It's the off-season and you're between jobs, so." He shrugged the shoulder Ryan wasn't leaning on. "I know you don't like having junk food very often, but hey, I've eaten horribly compared to you up until we started living together, and it hasn't ruined my body."

     Ryan snickered. "I'll vouch for that," He said.

     Chad snickered too, nuzzling into his neck.  Ryan yelped a little and giggled as his beard stubble tickled. "Oh hey!"

     "Ah, do I need to shave?" Chad asked, straightening up and rubbing his jaw self-consciously.

     "No." Ryan replied immediately, though he could see the faint stubble.  He leaned in and kissed Chad's jaw, shifting from soft kisses to nibbles, flicking his tongue against the skin and hair.  He pulled back after a minute and gave a little smile, still close to Chad's face. "I like it."

     Chad smiled crookedly. "You didn't like the beard though."

     "Only because it gave me visible rashes and I had irritated makeup artists who had to cover them up for _Sky High Spirits_." Ryan kissed his jaw again, hand finding his opposite shoulder as he did. "It's actually," He licked it lightly again. "Really attractive."

     Chad snickered and turned his head carefully to meet Ryan's lips with his own, kissing him back tenderly. "I love you." He said softly as they parted, still smiling. "All right, I'll keep it."

     Ryan grinned back. "I love you too." He gave Chad a quicker peck on the cheek. "And as for your dinner plan - add some sort of bread or starch, beverages, and a fruit or vegetable and it sounds perfect."

     His fiancé laughed. "We have frozen fries too, and applesauce with the crackers you like to dip in it.  As for 'beverages', we have milk, water, and thanks to you we also have wine.  I say we go with milk because you like the pepper on the chicken but you also need a bit of a soother for it, and water doesn't do it for you.  We'll have water on hand for after."

     Ryan kissed him again. "Sounds fabulous, darling."

     Chad snorted at the name and pushed him lightly. "That said, you should let me up so I can wash the cake dishes before we have to make dinner.  Do you want to frost it while I get everything else in the oven?"

     Ryan made a face. "What do you say we let most of the cake chill in the fridge so it'll be easier to frost tomorrow, and just take our fresh hot pieces and some of the frosting in bowls out here like it's muffins and ice cream?"

     Chad grinned. "I say that sounds way better than it should, let's do it.  But you still have to let me up to clean."

     "I'll help." Ryan slid off his lap with another little kiss to his lips.

     "Thanks." Chad grinned crookedly at him as they both dropped their spoons in the mixing bowl and headed to the kitchen.

 

     Several hours later found them curled up on the couch, again with Ryan on Chad's lap, this time with the light off - though a lamp on beside them - as the ending themes from _The Road to El Dorado_ played.  Both were just finishing their bowls of cake and icing.  As with most of Zeke's recipes, it was enough to make Ryan hold up his spoonful and proclaim it "fabulous", while Chad moaned around his first bite.

     As Chad set both bowls aside once they finished, he looked curiously at Ryan again. "So what kept you out so long today?"

     Ryan smiled to himself. "Went shopping with Kels and Tay."

     His fiancé gave him a skeptical look. "And you come back empty-handed?  Should I be concerned about a big truck pulling into our driveway in the next couple of days, or . . ." He said, only half-teasing - Ryan had been known to make some rather large purchases without mentioning it when Chad first moved in.

     "I wouldn't do that without letting you know." Ryan said, as if reading his mind. "Not anymore.  I'm used to living with you now." He kissed Chad's cheek. "No, I had it.  Only picked out one thing, and it was pretty small."

     Chad tilted his head curiously, his loose hair flopping adorably to that side. "What is it?"

    Ryan smiled at him and pulled the little box from his pocket. "Here." When Chad's eyes widened, as he took it, he added, "I didn't have a ring when you proposed, and I wanted to find the perfect one.  As far as just 'finding' mine, I don't believe you anymore, by the way.  I just - this means so much to me.  I wanted you to have one.  Couldn't let you spend our engagement unclaimed, after all."

     "Oh, baby." Chad said, as he opened it and took in the ring - at first glance it was a simple, if thick, silver band, but looking closer confirmed it had a definite flare, and in the center of this was an etching of a basketball.  He cast Ryan that crooked, boyish smile that Ryan loved so much. "It's perfect, Ryan.  Hey, I can even play in this.  And wear a mitt." He glanced at Ryan's ring. "I mean, you can't, really, but you're better cut out as a pitcher or a batter than an umpire anyway, and the gloves you wear are thin enough you can wear them under it -"

     "Cha-ad." Ryan interrupted, complaining though he was smiling. "So I assume you like it."

     "Oh, angel." Chad kissed him fiercely, holding him tight with the arm that wasn't holding the ring. "I love it.  It's so perfect, it's me but it's from you, I love it, I love _you_ , so much and why are you looking at me like that?"

     Ryan smiled, almost shyly. "It's just . . . you've never called me that before."

     Chad's brows furrowed briefly as he took a moment to remember what he'd said.  Then he smiled as shyly back. "Do you like it?"

     His fiancé gave him a sweet little smile and kiss. "I like that you see me that way.  Considering that my sister and I were once 'condensed evil' in your world.  Yeah, I like your pet names." He touched the ring. "Do you want me to put it on?"

     Chad's impulse was to say "Nah, I got it," but he didn't.  This was about both of them, after all, and their promises. "Yeah.  Please." He let Ryan take the box back and held up his right hand to receive the ring.  Ryan slid it on - it fit perfectly. "How'd you know my ring size?"

     "I checked your class ring, since you ordered a new one after college and that one fits.  Why, how'd you know mine if it wasn't that?" Even as he said it Ryan realized and he grinned. "Sharpay.  You asked Sharpay."

     Chad grinned crookedly back. "Actually, I asked Kelsi.  I didn't trust Sharpay not to tell you.  Kelsi's way better at keeping secrets."

     Ryan's eyes widened. "Oh my - even when we went shopping today and when I told them she made it seem like she was surprised!  Ooh, she's good." He was still grinning though. "If I hadn't told Taylor _her_ ring size too then I'd feel like I owe her.  As it is I'd say we're even."

     Chad snorted, but held his ring up again, on his hand, to admire it. "Thank you, Ryan." He said, more seriously. "I love it.  I love you.  Kiss me?"

     Ryan complied, reaching up and over to frame Chad's face as he kissed him softly. "I love you, so much, Chad." He whispered. "Ri-ight here, ri-ight now . . . I'm lookin' at you, and my heart loves the view . . ."

     "'Cause you mean everything," Chad harmonized on that line and smiled, softer, again. "I love you too, angel." He tried it out again, smile widening a little at the way Ryan seemed almost flustered by the name. "Come here.  You want to start a sappy romance to fit with the mood, or go to bed?"

     "Bed sounds better." Ryan said after only a brief pause.

     Chad smirked, turning off the TV and DVD player with the remotes. "Then we have to take a minute to clean up."

     Ryan whined, but he slid off Chad's lap anyway.  He flitted around and between the two of them had cleaned up in record time, only for Ryan to grab his fiancé's hand and drag him to their bedroom to enjoy each other for a fair hour before actually sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engagement rings are typically worn on the right in the US, with wedding rings on the left. I am American. I still had to look this up.
> 
> Also how do normal people learn their significant other's ring size without giving away the plan I mean really do people ask family or the person or look through their jewelry and test sizes or what
> 
> I also wrote this over like a three day span and half of it was at night so let me know if there are any mistakes or repetition or if I veered off into "Moments That Matter" by Corbin Bleu in the text somewhere XD That was my soundtrack for the romantic end scene. Speaking of which, Corbin's ring in that video was partially the inspiration for Chad's "thick silver band" ring XD


	4. Last Names

     Chad had pretty much stayed out of the wedding plans.  He and the basketball team were all of the opinion that the decisions having to do with the ceremony always went better when men did not voice their opinions.  While some had questioned his agreement—given he was marrying a man—he had just flatly said that gay men were different.  And Ryan definitely was different.  He had easily stepped up to plan their wedding, with little to no input from Chad.

     Unfortunately, Chad knew that wasn’t going to last.  Ryan had been itching to ask him something since the evening before, and he couldn’t dodge it forever.  They had met for lunch, after rehearsal but before practice, and he could practically feel it looming as they ate in what was normally comfortable silence.

     Ryan finally cleared his throat and set down his burger. (It had been Chad’s turn to pick their lunch place.  He’d picked Arby’s.) “So.”

     Chad internally grimaced as he swallowed. “’Sup?”

     For once Ryan didn’t correct his slang, though he gave a vaguely irritated sigh. “Most of the wedding plans have been pretty much finalized, but I do have a question about the legal document.”

     Well, that wasn’t so bad.  At least he didn’t want Chad’s opinion on egg white versus angel white cards or something like that. “What is it?”

     “Last names.” Ryan met his gaze.

     Chad froze.  He hadn’t really considered that.  Tradition dealt that women took on their husband’s last name—but neither of them were women, and at any rate it was an outdated tradition. “Uh . . .”

     “I don’t want to be ‘Evans’ anymore.” Ryan said, dropping his eyes back to his food and prodding at it with one of his fries.

     That was definitely not what he’d been expecting.

     “Huh?” was his very intelligent response.

     Ryan gave a soft exhale that might have been amusement. “I just . . . I was never that close to my family, and I want to feel like I’m . . . I’m that close to you, and yours.”

     Chad’s brows furrowed. “Not that I’m not honored, but what about Sharpay?”

     The blond man looked up and smiled crookedly. “We’re twins, Chad.  A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.” He shrugged one shoulder. “Sweetheart, as much as we fight, we love each other, and not a damn thing will ever get between me and Sharpay.  Not even you.” He reached over and squeezed Chad’s hand.

     The power forward looked at him speculatively for a long moment. “You want to change your name.” He said slowly. “You’d rather be Ryan Lucas Danforth than Ryan Lucas Evans.” He continued, still processing.

     “It may not have quite the same ring to it, but it’s more down-to-earth, and I can still use Ryan Evans as a stage name.” Ryan said.

     “Did you consider hyphenating?” Chad asked carefully. “Danforth-Evans or Evans-Danforth?”

     Ryan’s nose wrinkled and he had to stop himself from smiling affectionately at the face. “It would have to be Danforth-Evans, and yeah, I thought about it.  It’s just a little—overlong.  Think about it.  Danforth-Evans.  It’s kind of a mouthful.  People would end up shortening it anyway, so why not just cut to the chase?”

     Chad studied him again. “Are you sure you wanna do this, babe?  I know how proud you are, this kind of seems like a . . . I dunno, giving up something of yourself.”

     Ryan gave a crooked smile. “I’m told that’s what marriage is about.  Back and forth, give and take.  Yeah, I’m giving up my family name, and my dad is gonna have a fit when he hears about it, but honey, I get a piece of you in return, something that I’m taking as a part of me.  I will never, ever have to let you go.” He squeezed Chad’s hand again. “I want this.”

     Chad smiled softly at him. “I love you so much, you romantic little drama boy.” He glanced up to make sure no one was paying attention, and leaned over the table to kiss his fiancé, briefly, before sitting back down. “I still want us to take some time to consider hyphenating.” He said, however. “Don’t deny me the same thing you’re getting out of this, sweetheart.”

     Ryan nodded, conceding. “Okay.”


End file.
